


"we've been dancing for so long under the stars,"

by orphan_account



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i feel the grass cut through my skin;oronce a year the same person catches bruno's eye, and it always occurs on the same date. this year's the year where bruno's going to ask the guy out.--





	"we've been dancing for so long under the stars,"

  
he's circled the date on his calendar. he thinks he's ready. he supposes that it's now or never.

the thing is that this has happened for the past four years, and this is now the year he'll talk to him. it never occured to him that he was into guys? to him, it really doesn't matter what his partner's gender is. they're all people, why would it matter?

he hopes he'll see the guy, although the date is constant, the place has always been unpredictable.

\--

the day is almost over. bruno thinks this is gonna be the day where the guy's not going to show up at all. maybe he never existed at all. he could just be a figment of his imagination and the purple-haired dude didn't exist.

man, he really needed to get a hold of himself. this the last match to determine the champion of the dawn's annual soccer game.

-wait a sec. is that the guy in the bleachers. the game did a huge 180. he justs wants to get this over with.

\--

he got out of there as fast as he could possibly go. he ran out to the seats, scanning the crowd,

he sees a flash of purple and bolts for it.

he lost him. he's back to his slump, he should probably go home.

he's not going to wait another year. to be transparent, he thinks it just isn't meant to be? if the universe doesn't want to then he wont keep chasing it.

-

he goes to the cafe in effort to cheer himself up. it's 2 am and   
he's gonna get himself some coffee. he supposes that it's for the best he didn't catch the guy. walking to the shop, he takes back every thought he had after the game when he sees him.

he's at a loss for words.

"hey, what can i get you?" it's the guy.

"oh, uh, i'll get a coffee and some hot milk," he's heart is racing, his stomach feels weird. he tries to look somewhere else.

"may i know who this is for?" idiot, he thinks to himself.

"b,runo," he thinks he's made a fool out of himself for being a stuttering mess. he gets his drink, forgetting that he wanted to talk to the guy. he curses under his breath sees something else scrawled on his cup.

it's another name and a number. he thinks he'll be seeing moskov more than once.

 


End file.
